January 1708 (6)
= The Herald of Europe - January 1708 = Weather this month *Usual winter freezing. *Becalmed in the Caspian Sea. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Fez *The Army of Andalusia, whose soldiers are riddled with disease has marched into the Poor Quarter of Fez to seek shelter and rest. They commandeered the area, displacing around 13,000 Moorish civilians who have been crammed into the rest of the city and in most cases forced to live on the streets. The Poor Quarter is therefore not at all crowded, whereas the rest of the Fez has become very cramped! Marquis de Villadarias has sent his compliments to Marshal de Bonneville to ask if he has any medical assistance he may offer to his troops, amongst whom there has been a now severe outbreak of disease. The Hague *Councillor for the Navy Job de Wildt has spoken to Leopold Matthias, Graf von Lamberg to inform him that the sum of £265,100 was indeed acceptable in order to enter into a contract as recently outlined by His Excellency. With much bravado in his manner Sir Arthur Holmes took clear delight in informing Francois Nicholaas van Fagel that England has signed the Treaty of The Hague-London and it is therefore in force now! Councillors of the Raad van Staat who heard him declare this spontaneously broke out into applause, which Sir Arthur enjoyed immensely, murmuring with appreciation, ‘most gratifying, most gratifying.’ Vienna *Prince-Archbishop Prince Louis von Wittelsbach of Liege-Cologne has formally invited the Holy Roman Emperor to visit Cologne during August 1708 as part of Kaiser Leopold’s Golden Jubilee tour of the Reich. His Eminence also announced his intention to accompany the Kaiser next month to Regensburg while in April he hopes to travel to Altötting oversee the conversion of Herzogin Elizabeth Christine of Brunswick-Wolfenbüttel to Roman Catholicism. In celebration of Kaiserin Eleonora’s birthday this month and the start of the Kaiser’s Jubilee Year, the Kaiser and Kaiserin attended a special mass in the Stephansdom, including a choir festival organised by Sängerknabenmeister Heinrich Ignaz Franz von Biber and Hofkapellmeister Johann Joseph Fux featuring youth and adult choirs from across Vienna and the Hereditary Lands including, of course, the Wiener Sängerknaben. A set of Viennese porcelain has been given by the Kaiser to His Most Faithful Majesty King Pedro of Portugal-Spain, and also to Kurfürst-Erzbischof Ludwig of Liège-Cologne. King Philip in-Naples was heard to grumpily note that he had not been so graced with such a gift! Stuttgart *Duke Eberhard Louis of Wurtemburg has personally greeted the Prussian Foreign Minister Count von Bernau and insisted he take the place of honour at his right hand at a ducal banquet which was held straight away. Duke Eberhard explained that he hoped Prussia would be willing to build up the Wurtemburg Army and the duchy’s defences, which he admits are in need of modernisation. Munich *Prince Maximillian Emanuel of Bavaria and Imperial Arch-Steward has granted permission for the Reichsvizekanzler to buy a house in Regensburg to serve as that gentleman’s residence while the Reichstag is in session. Furthermore the Gnadenkapelle at Altötting is undergoing renovation at the Kaiser’s request. Samana *Prince Bajjha Singh of Samana has publicly denied that his people the Jats have been any trouble to the Moghul and his people over the past few years. He seemed quite flustered as he spoke, explaining to his tribal chiefs that the Moghul wants the Jats to join the Moghul Empire as a separate province. “The terms he offers us mean our warriors are placed under Moghul control, our taxes go to him, our freedom other than to worship the gods is removed, and he will station Imperial soldiers in Samana while most of our men are sent away!” They were collectively horrified by this news, and while fearing resistance would be useless advised Prince Baijha Singh to take to the hills and resist until the day of the Moghul’s death, when peace would surely return to the land! San Francisco *Delegations from the tribes of Yurok, Hupa, Wiyot, Wintun, and Pomo have come to San Francisco in order to receive dentalium shells off the Spanish governor, which were immediately forthcoming, much to their satisfaction. Visby *Arriving by ship along a channel cleared by icebreakers, Naval Minister Hans Wachtmeister and His Majesty Charles XII have attended the opening ceremony of the Royal Naval Academy along with Admiral Claes Sparre af Söfdeborg and his captains. English naval experts also attended and were shown every gratitude and hospitality. There followed a grand banquet in the evening for the nobles and higher ranked officers, including the Englishmen, which was held in the academy itself. Konigsberg *Prince Leopold von Anhalt-Dessau has announced the laying down of three new ships at Kolberg, one being a lineship and the other two great frigates, all with drill-bored cannon. “While the Prussian Army, the finest in the world, remains our utmost priority and shall be expanded over the coming periods, a solid naval presence is vital to protecting and promoting our mercantile, political and territorial interests,” he claimed. The prince has been elevated from Minister for the Army to Minister for the entire armed forces of Prussia-Brandenburg. Limbani Town *At Limbani Town in the Catholic Kingdom of East Africa several thousand Limbani native warriors have rebelled, killing the Governor of East Africa Monsignor Giacomo Barozzi da Vignola as well as the Duque de Huelva! So far these two have been the only confirmed casualties of this unexpected uprising. London *The Earl of Peterborough, Russia’s ambassador to England, has paid a call on Sidney Godolphin, the Lord Treasurer of England, and presented him with a gift of a crate of finest vodkas while saying ‘this is a personal thank you from the Tsar for all the aid England has supplied to Russia in recent years.’ Constantinople *The Imperial Ambassador to the Sublime Porte, Jakob Peter Graf von Goess is seeking permission from the Ottoman authorities to visit the Serbian Patriarch, Kalinik I Skopljanac. Moscow *Tsar Peter hosted a New Year’s Day banquet at the Kremlin Palace. Guests included foreign ambassadors and members of his court. During the meal His Majesty chatted to the Twin-Kingdoms’ ambassador Vizconde Carlos de Hijosdalgo, saying to him, “Tell King Pedro that if I can aid him in his time of trouble then let him ask for that aid and I will see if I can do so.” De Hijosdalgo thanked the Tsar for his kind sentiments. Potsdam *King Frederick of Prussia was delighted to announce the forthcoming wedding of his daughter, Princess Louise Dorothea to the Landgraf Charles of Hesse-Kassel, which will take place at the Church of St. Catherine in Berlin in late May 1708. “A match of the highest calibre that makes me most proud, I am delighted that my dear daughter shall be wedded to a prince held in the utmost esteem who, like myself, has a grand vision for his state and has presided over many great developments in Hessian society and industry. I hereby issue an invitation to all foreign rulers to attend the wedding, which shall be an occasion of great joy and celebration,” he has declared. Lisbon *All the Cortez’s of the Twin-Kingdoms have gone into recess for all of 1708 to help the grandees tend to their estates’ affairs. As the Crown would seek approval on tax changes, they have ben told they can take this as assurance that the Crown will not be reintroducing taxes on the church or nobility as previously threatened. ‘Nor would we seek financial support from these elements of society.’ They are being urged to promote economic stimulation within their own areas. Furthermore, monies donated by the Nobility and Church in 1707 are being repaid by the Crown, and repaid in gold bullion so that there is no issue with devaluation. 50% has been repaid this month and 25% is promised to be repaid in January 1709 and the remaining quarter in January 1710. They have also been told that to help boost economic growth a new town is being funded at Vigo Bay, and the Crown is also funding the introduction of milestone markers across the Iberian Peninsular. People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *Austria *Twin-Kingdoms *England *Prussia *Persia *Asante Union *Hanover *Ottoman Anatolia *Moghul India *Sweden Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *The French 78th Army has been disembarked at Ceuta and numbers 15 infantry battalions, 16 horse squadrons, two siege batteries as well as engineers and ambulances. They stepped ashore off Admiral de Rigny’s 17 East Indiamen, which have arrived escorted by Admiral Duquesne’s 10th Fleet of 14 ship of the line. *The Moghul 1st Fleet has set sail from Calcutta with the prisoner Jai Singh on board. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *None. *The Twin-Kingdoms’ embassy to the Prince of Gorkha in Nepal has been closed by order of the prince, and the incumbent envoy Count Salcado sent on his way ‘since your master has not kept his word’. Trade Missions Opened *By Sweden in San Francisco, Calonba, and Madrid. *By Austria in Fiume (Handelmessehaus), Verona, Ferrara, Zengg, Ragusa, and Salonica. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 6